1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of radioscopic imaging and more particularly to the field of non-intrusive imaging utilizing a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances in the security or customs field when it is necessary to examine or inspect, in a non-destructive way, the contents of a closed package, box, suitcase, or other container. For example, customs departments are routinely charged with the responsibility of inspecting the contents of incoming packages to make sure such packages do not contain explosives, drugs or other contraband. Similarly, terrorists, criminals, or other enemies frequently carry out their criminal acts of terrorism or war by planting bombs in sealed containers or packages, and then sending the sealed containers/packages to the intended victims, e.g., through the mail, or planting the sealed container/packages at the desired target, e.g., by leaving a locked suitcase or a sealed box containing a bomb in a busy public transportation terminal. When security personnel encounter suspicious packages or other containers being sent through the mail, or left at public transportation terminals, or other locations, they must perform a careful inspection of such containers to ascertain their contents.
The inspection of suspicious containers, e.g., suitcases, sealed boxes/packages and the like usually occurs on location in a non-destructive manner, so as to avoid triggering any explosive materials within the suspicious container. Although portable systems do exist for this purpose, such systems are limited in their imaging capabilities. Known systems utilize, for example, an x-ray source with detector and a single camera for imaging the suspicious containers. The reliance on a single camera limits the size of the resulting image. In cases where the suspicious package is larger than the imaging area, it would be necessary to move the system and capture multiple images in order to adequately inspect the entire container. This is inefficient and potentially dangerous since time may be of the essence when unknowingly inspecting timed explosive devices. Further, multiple images of a single container are not easily analyzed as they may be difficult to align in order to cover the entirety of the container and image small objects-of interest, such as a trigger. Taking multiple images of a single container by moving the inspection device, results in a variance of image quality, compounding an already difficult task of stitching images together to form one complete image of the container being inspected.